


El diario de Shinji Ikari

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Memories, Not Cheating, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Size Difference
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Luego de unos años de casados, Kaworu encuentra por casualidad un diario personal donde Shinji plasmó sus pensamientos, ideas y experiencias durante sus años de adolescente. Por ese medio, Kaworu se entera de muchos secretos que su esposo jamás se atrevió a confesar a nadie.---[AU] KawoShin (matrimonio actual) / KajiShin (relación pasada)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **\- En esta historia también hay KajiShin explícito (pasado).  
>  \- No todos los personajes etiquetados allá arriba tienen precisamente participación, algunos solo son simplemente mencionados.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu descubre por casualidad un diario donde Shinji -con quien lleva cinco años casado- escribía de manera explícita algunos episodio de su adolescencia y se va enterando de secretos que no sabía de su amado esposo.

Lo observo con atención y en silencio desde mi lugar, sentado en el sofá de la sala mientras finjo leer un libro, mis ojos se fijan en él pero no lo nota y según puedo percibir, está muy contento preparando nuestra cena. También lo escucho tararear una melodía clásica, su favorita de Bach y un montón recuerdos me invaden en ese instante. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto; es como si hubiera una especie de vorágine en mi estómago y eso comienza a alterarme. Estoy seguro no se trata de hambre sino de ansiedad.

Estoy convencido de que lo amo y que haber unido mi vida a la suya fue la decisión más crucial e importante que pude haber tomado. No me arrepiento de nada. Amé a Shinji Ikari desde el día que nos conocimos hace ya más de una década, cuando éramos compañeros en la escuela y teníamos 15 años de edad. Hoy llevamos ya un lustro casados y puedo decir que soy muy feliz en mi matrimonio.

Siempre tuve la idea de que conocía absolutamente todo sobre Shinji pero hoy, en este preciso día, me dí cuenta de cuan equivocado estuve. Mi esposo es un cúmulo de innumerables secretos. Grandes secretos que nunca se atrevió a confesar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí. Creo que necesito poner mi mente en blanco antes de seguir leyendo las cuantiosas páginas que él mismo escribió de puño y letra. Posiblemente me encuentre con más cosas que sé muy bien, no podré digerirlas con facilidad.

Claro que todo esto ya forma parte de su pasado, incluso antes de que yo entrara a su vida y él a la mía. No obstante, no puedo dejar de sentirme sorprendido -o quizás herido- al saber que no fui la primera persona con quien tuvo intimidad y sin embargo, él siempre me hizo creer que sí lo fui. 

Tampoco imaginaba que en aquel entonces pudo haber tenido fantasías sexuales con varias personas de su entorno inmediato, a muchas de ellas las he conocido también. 

Jamás pensé que él se hubiera visto implicado en otras cuestiones bastante deshonestas.

Ya puedo hacerme una idea de todo lo que me enteraré leyendo el diario de Shinji Ikari. Solo espero que no acabe sintiéndome aún peor después de hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Este ha sido un muy breve capítulo introductorio a mi nueva historia que ahora empecé a publicar también en esta plataforma. Esto se trata del hallazgo de un diario íntimo donde Shinji escribía y describía detalladamente muchos episodios durante su adolescencia antes, durante y después de hacerse novio de Kaworu, que es su esposo en la actualidad. ¿Cómo afectarán esos secretos del pasado de Ikari a su actual matrimonio?**   
>  **Cabe aclarar que algunos capítulos serán bastante cortos, estarán redactados en distintos tiempos y también tendrán múltiples POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu empieza a leer los pasajes escritos en el diario de su esposo.

**14 de febrero**

_Esta la primera vez que escribo algo en un diario y no es como si se me hubiera ocurrido por iniciativa propia. Hoy es día de San Valentín y este diario fue un obsequio de mi compañera de salón, Ayanami Rei._

_No pensé que alguien me daría hoy un obsequio. Todos los años eran exactamente lo mismo, veía como los demás daban regalos a sus personas especiales y también recibían otros a cambio. Así que esta es, oficialmente, la primera vez que a mí me regalan algo._

_Ayanami me dijo que en un diario puedo escribir lo que quiero y que es un buen ejercicio para desahogarme y expresarme con libertad sobre todo aquello que usualmente no me animaría a hablar con los demás. Bueno...en realidad tengo miles de cosas de las cuales no me atrevo a hablar con ninguna persona, ni siquiera con mis mejores amigos, así que considero esto podría ser provechoso. Intentaré ser constante._

_Ahora que pienso en esta fecha, caigo en la cuenta de que jamás me he enamorado. Sí hubo un par de chicas que me llegaron a atraer en su momento pero fueron cuestiones fugaces, además nunca iba a tener chance de obtener una cita con alguna de ellas. Me gustaría enamorarme un día, experimentar lo que se siente amar a alguien. Me pregunto si existirá alguien que se fije en mí, a veces creo que soy muy poca cosa y que nadie pondría sus ojos en un chico como yo._

_Incluso Touji fue capaz de conseguirse una novia, está saliendo con la delegada del salón desde hace varios meses y parece que se llevan muy bien. Tengo que admitir que siento un poco de celos y envidia, cosa que me hace sentir fatal. Sé que debería alegrarme por la suerte de mi amigo pero simplemente no puedo, me siento dejado de lado por Touji aunque Kensuke siempre está conmigo en la escuela._

_Estoy molesto y sinceramente espero que se fastidie esa relación muy pronto. Los que dejan de lado a sus amigos por sus novias, merecen ir al infierno, al igual que los envidiosos como yo. Lo siento._

_Shinji Ikari._


	3. Chapter 3

**30 de marzo**

_Ha pasado más de un mes desde que escribí algo en este diario. Creo que no soy una persona constante o quizás pierdo el interés muy rápido en las cosas; bueno, sumado a eso, he tenido muchísima tarea porque los jodidos profesores no nos dan tregua con los trabajos y las exposiciones._

_Debo decir que estoy harto de los trabajos grupales, especialmente porque somos Kensuke y yo los que tenemos que hacer todo. El flojo de Touji se la pasa poniendo excusas tontas para faltar a las reuniones y aunque no le decimos nada, sabemos que se ausenta porque está todo el tiempo con Hikari y luego el muy sinvergüenza viene a pedirnos que incluyamos su nombre en el trabajo. Mi paciencia está por llegar a su límite y cuando explote, le diré todo lo que pienso y de una forma muy poco amable._

_Por otra parte, hoy es el cumpleaños de Ayanami y quise darle un obsequio para retribuir su gesto al regalarme este diario. Todo quedó en intenciones porque no tuve dinero para comprarle algo medianamente decente, así que le dí unos insignificantes caramelos. Igual me agradeció por haberme acordado de la fecha aunque en realidad lo hice solo porque vi el recordatorio en una red social donde nos tenemos agregados como contactos. Soy pésimo para recordar fechas._

_¡Ah! Ayer tuve una discusión con mi padre, le pedí que me diera un poco de dinero para comprarle un regalo a mi compañera pero el muy tacaño me mandó al infierno. Me dijo que aún no estoy en edad para andar obsequiando cosas a las chicas que me gustan y que luego se empezarían a aprovechar de mí. No me dio tiempo de explicarle que Rei es solo mi amiga y de ninguna manera es una persona interesada._

_Mi padre tiene una mentalidad muy arcaica, al parecer cree que sigo siendo un niño pequeño y sostiene que no debo pensar en tener una novia o cosas así. En pocos meses cumpliré 15 años y a decir verdad, tengo muchas ganas de salir con alguien, conocer una persona especial con la que pueda experimentar todo eso que me llena de curiosidad pero sigo creyendo que nadie pondría sus ojos en mí._

_Shinji Ikari._


	4. Chapter 4

**5 de abril**

_¡Estoy completamente harto de Asuka! En la escuela nos dieron más trabajos y al estúpido profesor de literatura se le antojó ponernos a trabajar en pareja. ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar con la chica más insoportable del salón? A la muy desconsiderada no le basta con dejarme toda la carga mientras ella se la pasa con los videojuegos diciendo que se encargará de imprimir cuando tenga lista mi parte. Pero resulta que "mi parte" es el 90% del contenido a desarrollar._

_Nos hemos juntado un par de veces en mi casa para trabajar pero al final ella se la pasó todo el tiempo echada en mi cama mientras hablaba por celular con una amiga y reía escandalosamente. Definitivamente no logré concentrarme un solo rato por prestar atención a su plática, hablaban de chicos, de citas, de fiestas, etc._

_Con eso me enteré que a Asuka le gusta alguien aunque su nombre no me sonaba para nada familiar; ella mencionó a un tal Kaji y también dijo que lo iría a visitar a su oficina al otro día; pensé que podía tratarse de algún profesor de la escuela porque definitivamente un estudiante no era. A decir verdad, ya me entró la curiosidad._

_A pesar de lo intratable que puede resultar, Asuka es muy admirada en la escuela y hasta tiene un club de fans, sin embargo nunca aceptó regalos de nadie ni invitaciones a salir. Confieso que en un principio me resultó bonita y llegué a creer que me gustaba pero descarté todo eso en cuanto la conocí mejor. Difícilmente pueda soportar por mucho tiempo a una mujer así, hasta Touji dijo que parece como si estuviera todo el tiempo con su período y a veces pienso que es muy posible._

_Como sea, me dan ganas de saber quién es el enamorado de Asuka. Nada más para comprobar si sus aspiraciones son tan altas como pretende hacer creer a todo el mundo. Decidí que la seguiré mañana. Vamos a ver qué pasa._

_Shinji Ikari._


	5. Chapter 5

**6 de abril**

_¡Estoy perplejo! Así como lo había planeado, decidí seguir a Asuka solo para poder descubrir la identidad de su enamorado secreto. Sin embargo, mis sospechas no fueron acertadas pues en la escuela no se encontró con nadie sino que estuvo todo el tiempo con sus amigas y no se les despegó un solo rato._

_Pero no desistí, mi curiosidad era demasiada y necesitaba saber quién era el tal Kaji, ese sujeto del que le escuché hablando con una voz de tonta enamorada. Debía agradecerle a ese chico porque en verdad estaba logrando que Asuka estuviera de mejor humor; debía admitirlo, se comportaba menos odiosa últimamente aunque a mí me seguía tratando como si fuera una alfombra. Ya debería estar acostumbrado pero bueno, la seguí a la salida de la escuela._

_Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi llegando ¡al trabajo de mi padre! No pude dejar de preguntarme un solo instante qué demonios fue a hacer allí. Permanecí espiándola a cierta distancia cuando vi que quedó aguardando frente al edificio._

_Tuvieron que pasar unos 15 minutos hasta que alguien había salido de ahí y ella fue a su encuentro con una enorme sonrisa, algo bastante inusual en ella. Se trataba de un hombre muy apuesto que tendría alrededor de unos 30 años, era alto y elegante que llevaba el cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja. Vi que saludó a Asuka muy amablemente aunque ella prácticamente se le fue encima y lo abrazó efusivamente._

_Pude notar que el hombre se sintió algo incómodo pero la correspondió de igual modo aunque se apartó enseguida para encender un cigarrillo, el cual se puso a fumar mientras Asuka le hacía plática. Entonces lo entendí todo._

_Mi compañera se enamoró de ese hombre y cree ilusamente que él le hará caso. Me dan ganas de burlarme en su cara, así como ella lo hace siempre conmigo pero estoy seguro que si lo hago, es capaz de molerme a golpes la muy abusiva._

_Me dio la impresión de que Kaji es un buen tipo y parece ser muy agradable, ya hasta ganas me dieron de conocerlo._

_Shinji Ikari._


	6. Chapter 6

**29 de abril**

_Hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de mi padre aquí en casa. Mi madre organizó una cena e invitó a algunos allegados a la familia como también a algunas personas que trabajan en la oficina de mi papá. Como siempre me vi obligado a ayudar con los preparativos, realmente no me molesta realizar las tareas domésticas pero todavía recuerdo que mi padre no quiso darme dinero para comprarle un obsequio a Ayanami el día de su cumpleaños. ¡Ah! pero ahora que la fiesta era para él, estuve prácticamente en calidad de esclavo echando una mano con todo._

_Igual no todo fue tan desagradable al final de cuentas. Esa noche también tuve que recibir a los invitados y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando en una de esas ocasiones, abrí la puerta y me encontré frente a frente nada más y nada menos que con el famoso Kaji._

_Me saludó y se presentó conmigo de un modo muy amable, su nombre era Ryoji Kaji y trabajaba para mi padre, se desempeñaba como uno de sus asesores contables, según entendí. No sé por qué me puse tan nervioso en cuanto lo vi, me ruboricé por completo y difícilmente conseguí hablar de manera normal y coherente. Creo que quedé como un tonto delante de él._

_Durante la cena también me sentí bastante cohibido ante su presencia, pude notar que me observaba cada tanto y cuando hacíamos contacto visual por algunos segundos, me sonreía de manera extraña. ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué ese hombre me inquieta tanto?_

_Cuando la celebración terminó, mi madre me encargó acompañar de nuevo a los invitados a la puerta y Kaji fue uno de los últimos en retirarse. Fue el único momento de la noche que estuvimos a solas por unos instantes, me agradeció por la recepción y la cena, dijo que le agradó conocerme y que esperaba volver a verme pronto._

_Me siento en verdad confundido. Ahora soy yo quien desea verlo otra vez. ¿Por qué?_

_Shinji Ikari._


	7. Chapter 7

**3 de mayo**

_Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Sí, eso tiene que ser. No le encuentro una explicación lógica ni razonable a algo que me ha estado pasando desde el cumpleaños de mi padre. ¡¡¡No he dejado de pensar en Kaji!!! Desde que nos despedimos, lo tengo constantemente en mi cabeza y siento que lo extraño, cosa que me resulta completamente descabellada._

_¿Acaso es posible que me guste ese hombre? La sola idea me asusta y me aturde. Nunca me sentí tan confundido pero lo tengo en mi cabeza todo el tiempo y las ganas que tengo de volverlo a ver se hacen cada más fuertes._

_Me la he pasado observando atentamente a las chicas de mi salón todos estos días. Muchas de ellas son realmente bonitas y atractivas, claro que ellas jamás me mirarían ni nada pero me siento extraño porque al parecer ninguna me atrae como pasaba hasta hace poco._

_Incluso a la insoportable de Asuka la encontraba un poco linda y con mis amigos nos la pasábamos ponderando los exuberantes pechos de la profesora Misato o el buen trasero de la doctora Ritsuko cuando adrede pasábamos a saludarla a la enfermería, solo para mirarla. Hasta hace poco me excitaba ver fotografías eróticas de mujeres maduras o me imaginaba en la cama con alguna de mis maestras pero me doy cuenta que de un tiempo a esta parte, nada de eso me llama la atención._

_Estoy preocupado. Nunca antes me sentí atraído por alguien de mi mismo sexo y me da pánico pensar que pueda ser así ahora. ¿Es posible que sea bisexual y que no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora? ¡Tengo que dejar de pensar en Kaji de una jodida vez! Pero no puedo porque escucho que Asuka habla a viva voz de él todo el tiempo con sus amigas. Siento que la estoy comenzando a odiar._

_Shinji Ikari._


	8. Chapter 8

**24 de mayo**

_No he podido escribir absolutamente nada en estas dos semanas. Estuve con muchos trabajos y exámenes en la escuela y no tuve tiempo de nada más. ¡Ya quiero que lleguen las vacaciones y poder tener un respiro! Me siento demasiado agobiado a estas alturas del año escolar, intento ser responsable pero en ocasiones me siento sin ánimos de nada._

_Por otro lado, estuve pensando muchísimo en ese asunto que me ha venido preocupando los últimos tiempos y llegué a una conclusión al respecto. Efectivamente tengo tendencias bisexuales y sí, también es cierto que me gusta mucho Ryoji Kaji. Ese hombre me atrae como ninguna otra persona lo hizo antes y estoy seguro que no se trata de una simple "etapa". Él me interesa del mismo modo que le interesa a Asuka, quien por cierto, no ha dejado de ir a buscarlo a su trabajo. Estuve yendo para allá también casi todos los días para observar la situación. Creo que alguien debe ponerle un alto a esa ofrecida. ¡Es realmente insoportable escucharla hablar de él! Anda diciendo a todos en el salón que Kaji está interesado en ella cuando él ni siquiera le da la hora. Se me ocurrió que podría seguirla la próxima vez y grabarla en video para exponer a la muy desvergonzada frente a las autoridades de la escuela y también frente a los alumnos._

_La próxima semana tendré unos días libres en la escuela porque habrá consenso de profesores. Estoy considerando seriamente la posibilidad pedirle a mi padre que me lleve con él a su trabajo. No sé qué excusas podría inventarle para eso pero algo se me ocurrirá, todo lo que quiero es poder estar allí para ver de nuevo a Kaji y poder acercarme a él. Quizás estoy haciéndome estúpidas ilusiones sobre eso pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo, ¿no?_

_Shinji Ikari._


	9. Chapter 9

**29 de mayo**

_Esta es sin dudas, una fecha que recordaré y atesoraré por el resto de mi vida. Hacía tiempo no me sentía tan feliz. Todo salió mejor de que pude imaginar en un principio, aún no puedo creerlo. Logré que mi padre me llevara con él a su trabajo este día, claro que tuve que fingir interés en sus labores y poner la tonta excusa de que me gustaría considerar seguir una carrera relacionada con las actividades de su empresa en un futuro no muy lejano. Claro que a mí no me interesa nada eso, yo quiero estudiar música y ser concertista pero mi padre ni siquiera lo sospecha._

_La razón de mi ida a su trabajo era para poder ver y entablar plática con Kaji. Para mi fortuna, no tardé mucho en encontrármelo en los pasillos de la empresa. Realmente era mi día de suerte porque ni bien me reconoció, se acercó a saludarme y me invitó a tomar un café con él ya que tenía un pequeño receso. Por supuesto que acepté._

_Me sentía nervioso y ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara pero conforme pasaban los minutos, comencé a sentirme más relajado en su compañía. Me comentó que estaba teniendo mucho trabajo porque era temporada de cierres de balances y que probablemente haría horas extra toda la semana, ya que a su secretaria le dieron permiso por maternidad y no le han enviado un reemplazo aún. Le pregunté si quería que lo ayudara en algo ya que tendría días libres en la escuela. Claro que no sé nada de cuestiones contables pero pensé podría ser una coartada válida para estar cerca de él._

_Creo que Kaji estaba muy agobiado con sus actividades por lo que aceptó mi ayuda y me condujo a su oficina luego de que dejamos la cafetería. Vi un completo desorden en el lugar, papeles por todos lados, acumulados por casi todos los rincones, era imposible hallar algo sobre su escritorio, en fin, un caos total._

_Me indicó las cosas que necesitaba ordenar y otras que se podía desechar. De inmediato puse manos a las obras. Demoré más de una hora en dejar todo perfectamente ordenado en folios y después me cedió una computadora para que le ayude a cargar unos datos al sistema. Finalmente me ofrecí a ordenar su escritorio y él me lo agradeció._

_Habían pasado varias horas y me dijo que nos tomáramos un descanso. Salimos al balcón de su oficina y me preguntó si no me molestaba que fumara. Respondió que no aunque no me agrada mucho el olor a cigarrillo pero claro que no iba a decirle eso. Estuvimos allí conversando sobre varios temas, entre ellos, nuestros cumpleaños._

_Supe que Kaji también cumple años en junio, igual que yo. También me contó que tiene 31 años y que es soltero aunque su ex novia todavía lo sigue llamando de tanto en tanto. Me animé a preguntarle si tenía planes para su cumpleaños, a lo que respondió que probablemente se reuniría con unos amigos para beber unos tragos._

_Le comenté que no había hecho planes para el mío y que usualmente no acostumbro a festejarlo. Me dio su número de celular y me indicó que lo llamara si no tenía nada para ese día, que me invitaba a salir para agradecerme por haberlo ayudado con sus tareas en la oficina. Aún no consigo creerlo._

_Saldré con Kaji el día de mi cumpleaños, me siento ansioso y al mismo tiempo, muy contento. ¡Ya quiero que llegue ese día!_

_Shinji Ikari._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el presente capítulo, Kaworu hace una pausa en su lectura y se cuestiona si en verdad confía en Shinji, más aún después de las cosas que ha leído en el diario íntimo de éste respecto a la relación que cuando adolescente mantuvo con Kaji.

Shinji me conoce muy bien, en todos estos años juntos aprendió a descifrarme con mucha facilidad. Sé que ni bien nota mis cambios de humor y ya se siente bastante intrigado, le resulta poco usual verme con el semblante serio. No soy bueno fingiendo, me cuesta mucho callar cuando algo me molesta.

Oculté su diario debajo del sofá sin que se diera cuenta. Apenas leí unas páginas y ya me dieron ganas de romperlo o quemarlo. Será mejor que no siga leyendo porque estoy seguro que en las siguientes páginas habla de su relación con Ryoji Kaji de una manera explícita que no estoy seguro de querer saber.

Conozco a Kaji, sé que es un buen hombre y que Shinji le tiene mucha estima aún. Las veces que coincidimos con él, se saludaron de una manera cordial. Claro que yo nunca supe que ellos mantuvieron una relación más que cercana en el pasado. Creo que me siento brutalmente celoso. Necesito obtener respuestas cuanto antes o acabaré volviéndome loco.

Luego de cenar, vamos a la cama y Shinji me abraza de una manera tan cariñosa como siempre y se aferra a mi cuerpo. Si fuera en otro momento, sé ya lo estaría besando y dejando desnudo pero hoy no tengo ganas de hacerle el amor. Me duele el pecho al punto de que deseo romperme en llanto.

—¿Qué sucede, Kaworu? -pregunta él viéndome con curiosidad-

—No lo sé -respondo sin tener el valor de verlo a la cara- Me siento como fuera de mí mismo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ocurrió alguna cosa que no me has dicho?

—Bueno, tú tampoco me has dicho muchas cosas que ocurrieron y considero merecía saberlas.

—No entiendo -frunciendo el ceño, me toma del rostro para que lo mire y se sobresalta al verme con los ojos un tanto llorosos- ¡Dime qué fue lo que pasó!

—No he sido el primer hombre en tu vida, ¿cierto? -le pregunto con pesar mientras lo observo fijamente-

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibuja en sus labios y sus mejillas se tiñen de un bonito carmín. Lo miro y me siento profundamente enamorado una vez más de él, a la par, me digo a mí mismo que soy un completo estúpido por estarle diciendo esas cosas pero realmente necesito conocer su versión.

Agacha la mirada y me doy cuenta que oculta alguna cosa, su respiración se torna tensa y acaba apartándose de mí para sentarse en la cama y quedar viendo al vacío.

—Kaworu...es verdad que nunca te lo dije pero fue porque tuve miedo. Miedo a que me rechazaras o me odiaras -comienza a hablar con un tono inseguro y nervioso- Sí, hubo alguien antes que tú pero fue casi un año antes de conocernos.

—No tenías que ocultar algo así, Shinji -también me siento a su lado- ¿Cómo creíste que te iba a rechazar u odiar por eso?

—No lo sé -unas lágrimas comienzan a surcar sus ojos- ¡¡¡Yo no quería que te sintieras decepcionado de mí si sabías eso!!!

—Shinji...--

—Siempre fui tan inseguro y torpe -sus sollozos me hacen sentir verdaderamente mal- No tienes idea de lo horrible que fueron mis primeros años en la secundaria. Todas las chicas que me llegaron a gustar en aquel entonces me rechazaron de la manera más cruel. En ese tiempo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de mi orientación sexual pero me sentía muy mal sabiendo que no era capaz de gustarle nadie. ¡Tú fuiste el primero que se fijó en mí y no quería que nada te alejara! Es por eso que callé y nunca mencioné aquel episodio.

—Perdóname, Shinji -empiezo a desesperar al verlo ponerse de ese modo- No quería remover aquellas cosas que te lastiman. Será mejor que no sigamos con esta plática, no quiero que te sientas peor.

—No, está bien -responde mientras enjuga sus lágrimas- ¿Qué más quieres saber de eso?

—¿Lo amaste?

—No -dice con seguridad- Fue una pasión de adolescente, motivada quizás por la curiosidad, por las ganas de explorar y descubrir ese mundo que me era desconocido. Creí que llegué a amarlo pero con el tiempo me dí cuenta que no sentí amor por ese hombre, quizás un cariño entrañable pero amor, definitivamente no.

Su respuesta ciertamente me llena de alivio y me hace sonreír. Aunque ya lo sé, no me animo a preguntarle el nombre de su ex amante. Intento abrazarlo y por un momento creo que no accederá a corresponderme. Sin embargo, lo hace. Nos recostamos juntos en la cama y seguimos así por un buen rato.

—Perdóname -le digo nuevamente y beso su frente-

—¿Confías aún en mí, Kaworu? -pregunta-

—Desde luego -respondo y lo siento más tranquilo con eso-

¿Pero es verdad que confío en él? ¿Por qué siento tanta necesidad de ponerme a prueba? Ahora deseo conocer el resto de las cosas que Shinji escribió y que antes no quise leer. Pienso a esperar a que duerma para volver a la sala y proseguir con la lectura.


	11. Chapter 11

**6 de junio**

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Estuve emocionado por la llegada de este día desde hace días pero ahora ya estoy tan seguro. Acabo de llegar mi casa y no sé cómo sentirme, tengo una rara mezcla de sentimientos que no consigo manejar. Me siento bastante ido, nervioso y sobre todo, muy desconcertado._

_Mis padres dijeron que el próximo fin de semana saldríamos a almorzar fuera todo juntos para conmemorar mi fecha ya que este año, cayó entre semana. No pude sentirme más agradecido y aliviado por esa postergación, en realidad no me siento en condiciones de salir a ninguna parte. No después de lo que aconteció este día._

_Siguiendo las indicaciones que Kaji me había dado el día que estuve ayudándole en su oficina, lo llamé y acepté su invitación a salir. En verdad me encantaba la idea de pasar mi cumpleaños en su compañía pero nunca esperé que ocurriera todo tan rápido._

_Me llevó a comer a un bonito lugar y me hizo muy buena plática. La estaba pasando muy bien mientras compartíamos un sabroso almuerzo. Lo único que no me gustó fue que durante ese tiempo, recibió al menos tres llamadas de mujeres que querían saber de él y lo invitaban a salir. Me dí cuenta que a todas las trataba muy bien aunque supo evadir hábilmente las propuestas, siempre con esa voz masculina tan seductora que hasta a mí me erizaba los vellos del cuerpo._

_Kaji se disculpó por las interrupciones. Me explicó que se trataban de otras empleadas de la empresa que pensaban tenía interés en ella porque las trataba muy bien y eso era verdad, él trataba a todas con caballerosidad. Ya me había dado cuenta de eso, conmigo también era así._

_Luego de comer me invitó a su casa y gustoso accedí a ir con él. Tenía curiosidad de conocer más sobre él y su ambiente. Cuando llegamos, me dí cuenta que se trataba de un bonito y cómodo departamento, aparentemente vivía solo porque no había indicios de que otra persona estuviera instalada en su residencia._

_Nos sentamos junto en la sala. Elegí ocupar uno de los sofás individuales y él fue al más grande donde quedó recostado. Me preguntó si no me importaba que fumara y mentí diciéndole que no. Encendió su cigarrillo y yo quedé ahí observándolo mientras me platicaba de temas en general._

_En verdad lo encontraba mucho más atractivo e interesante de lo que pensaba y eso hizo que me comenzara a sentir nervioso. Hasta que quedó callado al no obtener respuestas de mi parte y giró la cabeza para verme. No me dí cuenta que me sonrojé por completo y aún más cuando lo vi apagar su cigarro en el cenicero que tenía a un lado para luego ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia mí._

_Sentí cómo mis latidos empezaron a acelerarse. El modo en que me veía me inquietaba y también me estaba sintiendo acalorado y no sabía qué debía decir. Sin embargo, pasaron los segundos y él no vino hacia mí como lo esperaba. Fue hacia otra parte y suspiré aliviado, por un momento pensé que se había percatado de que él me gustaba y que quería ponerme a prueba o algo._

_Rato después, regreso con una pequeña caja de regalo y me la entregó diciendo que era para mí. También se disculpó porque no sabía exactamente qué regalarme, ya que no conocía mis gustos y por eso optó por unos chocolates. Pero pude ver que no se trataban de unos simples, sino que eran de esos caros y refinados._

_Se lo agradecí y comencé a sentirme más tranquilo. Compartimos juntos los chocolates y la charla volvió a ser tan normal y fluida como antes. Aproveché para preguntarle acerca de su relación con Asuka pero Kaji solo rió y le restó importancia, me confesó que ella lo estuvo persiguiendo por semanas, buscando tener una cita pero él siempre la rechazó._

_"No es mi tipo, ella no me interesa para nada"_

_Quedé sorprendido al escuchar eso. Pensé que me iba a decir que no le haría caso por la cuestión de la edad pero nunca mencionó eso; solo dijo que ella no había despertado su interés en lo absoluto y que ya le dejó en claro que no había posibilidad alguna._

_"No me agradan las personas engreídas y ese con complejo de superioridad"_

_Con eso entendí que definitivamente, él jamás le daría una chance y me sentí aliviado. De seguro Asuka estaría furiosa y con el orgullo hecho añicos, no era usual que alguien la rechazara de buenas a primeras. Kaji me caía cada vez mejor y me inspiraba, notaba que no era un hombre superficial, pensé que quizás podría animarme a hablar con él de ciertos temas._

_Todo estuvo bien hasta que se ofreció a llevarme de regreso a mi casa y en cuanto llegamos, no tuve ganas de bajarme de su auto, quería quedarme un poco más con él. Empecé a ensayar torpes conversaciones y de nuevo volví a ponerme nervioso._

_"Eres tan adorable, Shinji"_

_Fue eso lo que Kaji expresó con una sonrisa y por un momento, creí que escuché mal. Lo observé con extrañeza y entonces me abrazó, quedé pegado contra su pecho y tuve ganas de responder del mismo modo pero me sentí superado por la situación._

_"Gracias por pasar este día conmigo"_

_Yo solo asentí sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra e intenté abrir la puerta pero fue retenido por él. Cuando alcancé a darme cuenta, sus labios y los míos estaban unidos. Me estaba besando suave y tiernamente hasta que sentí la punta de su lengua presionando mis labios y me asusté; era demasiado para mí. Me aparté de él y conseguí salir del vehículo._

_"Llámame pronto, por favor"_

_Fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar antes de meterme corriendo a mi casa. Todavía no puedo creer que mi primer beso me lo haya dado Kaji, un hombre que me dobla en edad y que me gusta de una manera que no sé si sea normal. No sé cómo podré mirarlo de nuevo a la cara nos volvemos a encontrar pero desde que pasó eso y que nos separamos en la tarde, lo comencé a extrañar horriblemente._

_¡Maldita sea! Creo que una vez más, lo arruiné todo. De seguro él está molesto conmigo por haberme ido de ese modo y ya no sé si debo buscarlo o no. ¿Hasta cuándo dejaré de ser un cobarde? Ahora me doy cuenta de que ese beso fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude haber recibido, lastimosamente parece que ya es tarde._

_Shinji Ikari._


	12. Chapter 12

**16 de junio**

_Han pasado diez días desde la última vez que vi a Kaji. No me he atrevido a llamarlo ni a enviarle mensajes, él tampoco se ha comunicado conmigo y eso me lleva a pensar que efectivamente está enojado conmigo por lo que pasó la última vez._

_Me siento triste y avergonzado. Me doy cuenta de que lo extraño mucho y también tengo ganas de verlo aunque no me atrevo a buscarlo, sin embargo, el hecho de que él tampoco me busque me hace sentir bastante mal._

_No he dejado de pensar en él y en ese beso que me dio. Acabé entendiendo lo mucho que me ha gustado eso y tengo unas inmensas ganas de repetir, me comencé a preguntar si él estaría dispuesto a enseñarme aquellas cosas que me provocan tanta curiosidad respecto al sexo._

_Está visto que no hay ninguna chica que quiera salir conmigo así que es impensable para mí poder llegar a la intimidad con alguna, aunque cada vez me siento menos atraído por ellas. Ya ni siquiera encuentro tan atractivas a mis profesoras y me doy cuenta que me comencé a fijar más en otros chicos, no solo en mis compañeros, también en estudiantes de grados superiores. Me pregunto si podría tener más éxito con ellos que con las mujeres._

_Pero en este momento, no me gusta nadie más que Kaji. Mañana es su cumpleaños, incluso hasta ya le compré un obsequio pero todavía lo estoy dudando, no sé si debería llamarlo o ir a verlo personalmente. Lo consultaré con la almohada aunque estoy seguro, hoy volveré a soñar con él como lo he venido haciendo las últimas noches._

_Shinji Ikari._


	13. Chapter 13

**17 de junio**

_No sé en qué estaba pensando exactamente cuando eché a andar el plan que armé con total inseguridad ayer por la tarde, luego de haber estado toda la mañana con un horrible cargo de consciencia por no atreverme a llamar a Kaji y saludarlo por su cumpleaños._

_Ya estaba camino a mi casa luego de salir de la escuela cuando se me ocurrió detenerme y llamar a Touji. Le expliqué que necesitaba hacer realmente importante y para ello tenía que ausentarme en mi casa. Como era de esperarse, él no entendió nada así que no me quedó más remedio que tenerle paciencia y explicarle con calma._

_Le dije a mi amigo que inventaría que teníamos una tarea grupal muy importante y que me quedaría a dormir esa noche en su casa. En caso de que mis padres desconfiaran y lo llamaran, él tenía que decir que efectivamente allí me encontraba y que todo estaba bien. Al colgar me dí cuenta que aquello no fue muy inteligente de mi parte, Touji no era precisamente un buen estudiante y eso mis padres lo sabían porque les llegué a comentar sobre el tema. ¿Por qué las veces que debería quedarme callado no lo hago?_

_Ni modo, ya estaba hecho y debía correr el riesgo. Si mi plan salía bien, no iba a volver a mi casa esa noche pero si fracasaba, necesariamente iba a ir a dormir a casa de mi amigo. El hecho es que decidí ir a ver personalmente a Kaji para saludarlo. No sabía si lo encontraría en su departamento pero antes que llamarlo, opté por ir igual._

_La suerte estuvo de mi lado porque Kaji sí se encontraba allí y al parecer se sorprendió bastante al verme en su puerta. Me invitó a pasar con toda esa amabilidad que lo caracterizaba y también se veía muy contento. Lo felicité por su cumpleaños y le dí el pequeño obsequio que le había traído._

_Él en respuesta, me dio un abrazo. Estábamos tan cerca uno del otro que se sentía tan bien y entendí que me gustaba ser así estrechado por sus fuertes brazos mientras estaba contra su cuerpo y me embriagaba con la sensual y varonil fragancia de su perfume. Sentía que podía descontrolarme, así que puse distancia._

_Le pregunté si llegué en mal momento, en caso de que pensara salir a celebrar por ahí. Me comentó que tenía dos invitaciones que pensaba considerar; una era la unos amigos que lo invitaron a beber unos tragos en algún bar esa noche y la otra era de Misato Katsuragi -mi profesora- quien resultó ser su ex novia y en ocasiones aún lo llamaba._

_"A decir verdad, pensaba tomar ambas invitaciones en cuenta. Los tragos con los amigos primero y luego terminar la noche con una mujer tan hermosa como lo que sigue siendo Misato."_

_Sus palabras me resultaron como una puñalada en el pecho. Me sentí un completo tonto y tenía un nudo en la garganta, reconocí que estaba molesto y también celoso pues no me hacía gracia saber que él pensaba ir a revolcarse con su ex pareja. ¿Por qué Kaji tiene que estar rodeado de puras busconas? ¿En verdad ese era el tipo de personas que le gustaban?_

_Me cuestionaba muchas cosas y al ver que él ya tenía planes asumidos, me excusé diciendo que solo había venido a saludarlo y que ya tenía que irme, no quería quedar en ridículo delante de Kaji. Sin embargo, apenas pronuncié esas palabras, él me tomó del brazo e impidió que me marchara._

_"No te vayas, por favor."_

_¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Kaji me pidió que me quedara y optó por cancelar sus planes de esa noche. Me aseguró que no tenía demasiados ánimos de salir en realidad, al día siguiente debía trabajar y lo ideal para él sería una velada tranquila._

_"Me encantaría que pudieras quedarte esta noche conmigo."_

_Tragué saliva al escuchar esas palabras. Encontraba un poco sospechosas sus palabras pero en el fondo moría de ganas por quedarme allí y estar con él. No sabía de qué manera hacerle saber que me gustaba mucho su compañía._

_Le dije que sí podía quedarme y él se mostró contento. Pidió algo para que cenemos y nos pusimos a ver unas películas, nunca imaginé que a Kaji le pudieran gustar las comedias románticas. Estábamos sentados en el sofá uno al lado del otro y yo no podía concentrarme en la película, me sentía inquieto y quería acercarme a él. Él en cambio, parecía estar demasiado concentrado en la película._

_No sé cómo reuní el valor necesario pero me animé a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro. Con eso, enseguida se volvió a verme de reojo y acarició un de mis mejillas hasta que pasó uno de sus brazos por mi espalda para acercarme más a él hasta que mi cabeza quedó apoyada en su pecho._

_"Insisto, eres demasiado adorable, Shinji."_

_Me sonrojé por completo y cerré los ojos. Se sentía tan bien estar así, nunca había experimentado una sensación como esa, me llenaba de calidez y me hacía sentir querido y protegido. Besó mi frente con cariño y entonces levanté el rostro para poder verlo, encontrándome con esa sonrisa que tanto me inquietaba y seducía._

_"Lamento haberme ido así el otro día. Actué como un tonto, lo siento. Comprendo que estuvieras molesto pero prometo que no voy a huir más."_

_Él entendió que me refería a la vez que nos despedimos y me besó pero su respuesta me dejó todavía más desconcertado._

_"No estaba molesto. Pensé que actué mal y que no debí hacer algo así, así que decidí darte el espacio suficiente para que lo analices. A decir verdad, creí que no te volvería a ver pero viniste a buscarme y no tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho con eso."_

_Por supuesto, le aclaré que no estaba enojado por lo que hizo sino sorprendido. Había sido mi primer beso y aunque no se dio en las circunstancias que lo imaginé, acabó por gustarme mucho más de lo que creí._

_"También estoy feliz de estar aquí, te extrañé mucho estos días, Kaji."_

_Acabó por confesarme que él también me echaba de menos y que se dio cuenta lo mucho que yo le gustaba, haciendo énfasis en que él era un adulto y tendría que manejar las cosas con calma para no cometer alguna tontería. Y yo en el fondo estaba desesperadamente deseoso de ser nuevamente besado y tocado por él, no sabía cómo decírselo pero era evidente que él lo sabía y se estaba conteniendo._

_"¿Te gusto también, Shinji?"_

_"Muchísimo."_

_Nos quedamos viendo un momento y se acercó a mí. Volvió a besarme pero esta vez no fue como la ocasión anterior. Ahora fue más apasionado y avasallador, me costó bastante seguirle el ritmo pero lo conseguí finalmente._

_Me empezaba a sentir excitado, quería que me tocara, que fuera más allá, lo deseaba muchísimo. Nos separamos luego del beso y me miró de manera extraña, no supe interpretarlo pero sabía que se encontraba como yo._

_"Será mejor que te vayas, Shinji."_

_Sus palabras me sorprendieron de sobremanera. ¿Acaso me estaba echando de su casa? ¿Por qué así tan de repente luego de haberme pedido que me quedara esa noche con él? ¿Hice algo malo? Miles de preguntan pasaron por mi cabeza en un segundo._

_"Llamaré un taxi para ti."_

_Kaji se puso de pie y fue a buscar su celular. No entendí absolutamente nada y tampoco intenté preguntar porque sabía iba a quebrarme delante de él. Solo me acomodé mejor la ropa y lo escuchaba hablando por teléfono, en verdad cumplió su palabra._

_"Disculpa pero no es conveniente que te quedes aquí. No porque no quiera sino porque los dos podríamos arrepentirnos después. Tengo que ser un poco razonable, Shinji."_

_Él tenía razón pero no pude evitar tomarlo como un rechazo disimulado. Quizás no le gustaba tanto como pensaba después de todo, me sentía con el corazón destrozado aunque no se lo hice saber. Me acompañó a abordar el taxi y antes de que me marchara, volvió a sonreírme, haciendo que me estremeciera por dentro._

_"Te quiero. Cuídate."_

_Fueron las palabras más dulces y sinceras que alguien me dijo hasta ese momento. Tuve ganas de salir del taxi y abrazarlo pero me sentí como paralizado y no pude hacer nada. ¿Me quiere? ¿Kaji me quiere? ¿Cómo debo tomar esas palabras?_

_Acabo de llegar a casa. A mi madre le sorprendió verme allí luego de haberle dicho que iba a quedarme en casa de Touji pero me justifiqué diciéndole que habíamos terminado el trabajo y que preferí volver ya que tenía visitas. Ella me creyó._

_Las palabras de Kaji me dejaron ciertamente afectado. Luego de tomar un baño, tomé mi celular y decidí escribirle un mensaje, luego de hacerlo me sentí liberado aunque todavía un poco confundido por sus acciones._

_"También te quiero."_

_Envié ese mensaje y vi que le fue entregado con éxito. Creo que no podré dormir esperando una respuesta de su parte._

_Shinji Ikari._


	14. Chapter 14

**21 de agosto**

_Muchas cosas han pasado desde la última vez que escribí algo en este diario. No he podido hacerlo porque estaba con exámenes y un montón de trabajos en la escuela que me estuvieron consumiendo por completo. Además, el ánimo no me ha ayudado para nada._

_Lo más notable ocurrió hace casi un mes. Mi padre se fue de la casa y ahora vivo aquí únicamente con mi madre, ya iniciaron el proceso de divorcio y aunque me duele, creo que es lo mejor para todos. Ellos ya no se entendían desde hace tiempo y según supe, mi mamá descubrió que el muy desgraciado tiene una amante. No sé qué hacer para apoyarla e infundirle ánimos, soy malísimo para ese tipo de cosas. Así que solo intento esforzarme en la escuela para obtener buenas calificaciones y no darle dolores de cabeza a ella._

_Estuve hablando sobre eso con Makinami, una compañera de mi salón cuyos padres también se divorciaron años atrás. Debo decir que me ha ayudado mucho desahogarme con ella, no esperé que fuera una chica tan simpática y comprensiva. Algunas veces nos juntamos a comer a la hora del almuerzo o caminamos de regreso después de la escuela. Muchos de mis compañeros me empezaron a molestar por esa razón, creen que ella y yo somos novios o al menos, más que amigos. Nada más alejado de la realidad. A ella le gustan las chicas, especialmente la más insoportable de todas. Aunque yo todavía no me he animado a contarle que me interesan más los chicos y que estoy enamorado de un hombre adulto._

_Aunque no he podido ver más a Kaji, tampoco he hablado mucho con él por teléfono. Ocasionalmente nos enviamos un mensaje de buenos días o saludos pero eso es todo. Lo peor es que ya no tengo excusas para ir a la oficina de mi padre, estoy seguro que si me ve por ahí, dirá que mi madre me envió a que lo fastidie y me echará a patadas. Prefiero evitarme ese mal rato._

_Debo admitir que desde que mi papá se marchó, siento que mi vida (y también la de mi mamá) trascurre de un modo más tranquilo y menos tenso. En la casa se respira paz, cosa que antes no sucedía cuando él estaba presente. Incluso ahora puedo traer a mis amigos a la casa para hacer las tareas o estudiar._

_Por otra parte, no puedo negar que extraño muchísimo a Kaji. Los últimos días estuve pensando en lo de la última vez y acabé masturbándome, quiero verlo y que me vuelva a besar como lo hizo. Por suerte, en unos días más dejaré de estar tan ocupado con mis compromisos escolares. Planeo ir a su casa y hacerle una visita sorpresa, espero no se moleste._

_Shinji Ikari._


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo donde Kaworu lee de corrido el diario de Shinji.

**28 de agosto**

_Acabo de llegar a mi casa y no sé cómo sentirme después de lo que sucedió hoy por la tarde. Pero necesito escribirlo porque esto definitivamente no lo puedo hablar con nadie. Tuve ganas de llamar a Makinami y platicárselo pero no, no es como si confiara del todo en su persona por más que ahora la considere mi amiga. Quizás termine arrepentido más tarde y deshojando este diario, tal vez lo queme, no puedo correr el riesgo de que alguien lo sepa._

_Hoy tuve mi primera relación sexual con Kaji. De esto hace apenas un par de horas y todavía estoy algo aturdido y siento ciertos dolores, aún me siento en el aire. No puedo creer que por fin haya pasado pero sí fue muy diferente a lo que imaginé._

_Hacía ya varios días pensaba ir a visitarlo y así lo hice. Ni siquiera le envié un mensaje ni lo llamé antes de ir a su casa, simplemente aparecí allí y le dije que pasaba a saludarlo ya que andaba paseando en las cercanías. No sé si me creyó o no pero eso fue lo de menos. En realidad, fui con todas las intenciones de acostarme con él._

_Se disculpó porque no tenía nada que ofrecerme para almorzar pero me dijo que si lo esperaba, iría a cambiarse de ropa y saldríamos a comer por ahí, ya que él ni siquiera había desayunado porque se levantó muy tarde. Era de suponerse en pleno fin de semana, le dije que lo esperaría en la sala en lo que él iba a su habitación, sin embargo terminé yendo tras él y aguardé un momento en el pasillo._

_Tenía la puerta entreabierta y con la actitud más insolente del mundo, entré allí y sentí que ya no había marcha atrás. Lo vi de espalda, estaba desnudo y buscaba en su guardarropas algo que ponerse. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, quedó un poco descolocado e intentó cubrir su intimidad con la primera ropa que agarró._

_Me metí de lleno en la recámara y me acerqué a él. Aunque soy considerablemente más bajo que él, me atreví a acorralarlo entre el guardarropas y yo. Kaji me observaba expectante pero no dijo nada, estaba esperando a que yo le manifestara mis deseos o que hiciera el siguiente movimiento._

_"¡Quiero tener sexo contigo!"_

_Fueron mis textuales palabras, directas y sin rodeos. Extraño pero cierto, por primera vez me sentía completamente seguro de expresarlo de manera abierta y sin sentir el más mínimo pudor. Hasta yo estaba sorprendido de mí mismo aunque esta vez, parecía que quien dudaba era él._

_"Bueno, Shinji, esto es tan repentino. ¿Estás seguro?"_

_"Sí. Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo. No confío en otra persona."_

_Estaba tan ávido de curiosidad y ganas de experimentar, de aprender y quería que fuera con él. Me animé a acercarme y lo besé, había extrañado tanto sus labios estos tiempos que llevaba sin verlo que me hicieron sentir reconfortado. Me correspondió de inmediato y aproveché para tocar su cuerpo desnudo, tan varonil, atractivo y fornido. Mis manos se posaron en su pecho y sentí cuando dejó caer al suelo aquella ropa con la que tapaba sus partes. Me abrazó, me apretó contra él y después sus manos empezaron a recorrer mis caderas hasta que las sentí presionando mi trasero._

_Besó mi cuello y confieso que me gustó muchísimo, sentía como me iba excitando con rapidez. Me llevó hasta su cama donde me hizo recostar mientras me iba sacando toda la ropa sin dejar de besarme un solo rato. No pude evitar que mis ojos se dirigieran hasta su pene, verlo así erecto me hizo tragar saliva, era más grande de lo que había imaginado pero eso no me hizo querer detenerlo aunque sí sabía lo que me esperaba._

_Admito que me sentí entonces algo avergonzado. La diferencia que había entre mi cuerpo y el suyo era demasiado notable, me sentía tan pequeño y delgado a su lado. Pero a él parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto, se dedicó a besar y a recorrer cada parte de mí y mientras lo hacía, sentía que me estaba poniendo tan duro como nunca antes en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando me masturbaba viendo vídeos porno en internet._

_Pensé que Kaji sería agresivo y salvaje en la intimidad pero estaba siendo por demás gentil y considerado, quizás porque sabía que era mi primera experiencia. Me resultaba tan sexy verlo sobre mí pero sentirlo era todavía más genial. Estuvo chupando y pellizcando mis pezones un buen rato, entretenido al ver como eso me ponía tan caliente, provocándome ganas de tocarme pero él lo hizo por mí y yo solo alcanzaba a gemir totalmente ansioso._

_Luego vino lo mejor, recogió mejor su cabello y se colocó entre mis piernas, separándolas con sus manos, se puso a besar mis muslos hasta que bajó a mi pene y lo tomó en su boca. ¡Dios! Pienso en ello al escribir esto y vuelvo a excitarme y sentir ganas de tocarme. Nunca pensé que recibir un oral fuera tan increíble. Él lo hacía maravillosamente, sentía su lengua y sus labios recorriendo mi intimidad de manera rápida y deliciosa, hasta los sonidos que hacía me resultaban excitantes. No pude contenerme por mucho tiempo ni avisarle que estaba cerca pero él se dio cuenta a la perfección y me dijo que podía hacerlo. Me vine en su boca y a él no pareció molestarle para nada._

_Me levanté un poco, sosteniéndome con mis codos y veía cómo me lo limpiaba con su lengua mientras me sonreía y me miraba con fijeza. No podía evitar emitir unos quejidos, sentía mi pene demasiado sensible y él lo seguía succionando. Mis mejillas estaban calientes y mi respiración agitada._

_"Mmm...parece que te ha gustado mucho, Shinji. ¿Quieres que sigamos entonces?"_

_Me preguntó para asegurarse antes de proseguir. Desde luego quería que continuara, me sentía satisfecho pero quería llegar hasta el final, quería más de él y de todas las nuevas sensaciones que me estaba enseñando y provocando. Asentí y Kaji volvió a sonreírme, estoy seguro que estaba contento por mi decisión. Lo seguía notando igual o más excitado que antes._

_Se dedicó a prepararme de la manera más paciente y gentil para que lo pudiera recibir en mí. Usó sus dedos y su saliva para dilatarme, lo tomó un poco de trabajo porque estaba demasiado estrecho, quizás también a consecuencia de los nervios y la emoción que sentía. En ningún momento fue rudo, me hablaba y me decía que me relaje, que le avise si no podía aguantarlo o si sentía que el dolor se me hacía insoportable. Al principio fue así, cuando me penetró con sus dedos conseguí tolerarlo bien, podía sentir que mi cuerpo lo apretaba y se contraía, luego la sensación se hizo poco a poco más agradable._

_Cuando Kaji consideró que estaba preparado, trajo lubricante y también un condón, el cual se colocó de inmediato, estaba completamente erecto y húmedo. Después puso una buena cantidad del lubricante en mí y en su pene, yo me sentía expectante a sus movimientos. Me sentía embelesado viendo todo lo que hacía hasta que por fin entró en mí, arrancándome unos gemidos y gruñidos que me resultaron imposibles de retener pero no quería que se detuviera._

_Dolió bastante, me estaba penetrando con lentitud y parecía que me ardían las entrañas. Necesitaba aferrarme a él para resistirlo y se acercó a mí, me besó de forma apasionada y mis brazos se ciñeron a su ancha espalda hasta que finalmente estuvo en mí por completo, esperando de nuevo a me terminara por acostumbrar._

_Le dije que me encontraba listo, comenzó a moverse. Me embestía despacio en principio y no dejaba de besarme. Me gustaba escuchar sus gemidos y suspiros en mi oído mientras seguía y comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo. Mi cuerpo se había adaptado a él y lo recibía gustoso, respondiendo a cada uno de sus estímulos. En todo momento se aseguró de que yo la estuviera pasando bien, fue verdaderamente cuidadoso y atento._

_Sentí su mano cerrarse en torno a mi pene, se puso a masturbarme al tiempo que continuaba embistiéndome. En tanto, yo sentía que iba a enloquecer, estaba experimentando tanto placer..._

\---

—¡¡¡Es suficiente!!!

Exclamó Kaworu y arrancó la hoja del diario al no sentirse capaz de seguir leyendo aquello que había sido tan explícitamente detallado. Aunque pasaron ya muchos años de esos acontecimientos, no podía evitar sentir que los celos y la rabia lo carcomían. Imaginar que su esposo había estado en la cama de otro hombre era demasiado para él. Además se trataba de alguien que él conocía, eso solo lo hacía sentirse peor.

Ya Shinji le había dado las explicaciones pertinentes y razonables del caso pero leerlo todo con lujo de detalles era como un golpe bajo. Se puso de pie y salió de la casa en plena madrugada, se dirigió al patio trasero para ir a quemarlo, necesitaba deshacerse de ese diario o no encontraría paz.

—Nunca debí haberlo leído -murmuró- Soy un tonto porque me hace sentir tan traicionado. ¡Maldito Kaji! ¿Cómo fue capaz de acostarse con un adolescente?

El albino encontró oportunamente un bote de metal y algo de gasolina en el depósito de herramientas. Estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de aquello que solo consiguió perturbar su estabilidad mental y emocional. Con furia arrojó el diario dentro del recipiente.

—¡Kaworu! ¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas aquí? -la voz de su esposo le produjo un terrible sobresalto, Shinji estaba apenas a unos metros de distancia, justo detrás de él-

—Shinji, regresa adentro de inmediato.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—¡Nada! Ve a la casa.

—No hasta que me digas por qué estás aquí y qué estás tratando de quemar a escondidas como si fueras un criminal que intenta deshacerse de un cadáver.

Kaworu sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final ♥

Definitivamente Shinji no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con las dudas al no entender qué hacía Kaworu en el patio trasero de la casa, casi a oscuras. La actitud de su esposo era por demás sospechosa y el hecho de no recibir explicación alguna de su parte, le hacía pensar que se trataba de alguna cuestión turbia.

El castaño hizo caso omiso a la petición del otro, quien le había exigido fuera de regreso a la casa y en lugar de eso, avanzó hasta él. Kaworu lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por los brazos y Shinji se opuso tenazmente, trató de zafarse iniciándose así un leve forcejeo.

—Te digo que no es nada, Shinji -el albino hizo un último y desesperado intento por impedir el cometido de Ikari- ¡Dios, vamos a la casa que es muy tarde!

—¡Quiero saber qué es lo que estás escondiendo ahí!

—No seas terco, por favor. Te digo que no es nada de importancia.

Ikari alcanzó a patear el bote de metal y enseguida notó que algo que parecía un libro salió despedido del interior. Se hizo para atrás, consiguiendo soltarse del agarre ajeno y antes que Nagisa pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, el otro lo levantó del suelo y lo sacudió, aunque debido a la oscuridad del lugar no pudo ver muy bien de qué se trataba.

—Shinji, yo... -murmuró el mayor con un tono que denotaba bastante preocupación pero no había vuelta atrás, ya se vio descubierto-

El otro dio media vuelta y se marchó a la casa con prisa en su afán de satisfacer su curiosidad y saber qué era aquello de lo que su esposo estaba intentando deshacerse. Ni bien ingresó a la vivienda, observó el dichoso libro para darse cuenta que no era tal cosa sino un objeto de su pertenencia que creyó perdido hacía muchos años.

Kaworu llegó tras él algo agitado y también se metió a la casa, cerró la puerta y vio a Shinji de espaldas. No dijo nada ni trató de acercarse, no quería iniciar una pelea pero temía que Shinji se lo tomara a mal. Pudo escuchar que el otro se había puesto a hojear el diario para acabar cerrándolo con fuerza antes de voltear a verlo con una expresión cargada de rabia, como nunca antes.

—¿Cómo es que conseguiste esto? -preguntó Ikari-

—Lo encontré por casualidad en una caja en el ático cuando fui a buscar unas partituras y...--

—Lo leíste todo, ¿cierto? -cuestionó el castaño de nueva cuenta, tragando saliva y evitando el contacto el visual con el otro-

—No pude evitarlo.

-¿Acaso no sabes que un diario es algo personal y privado como una correspondencia?

—Creí que no existían secretos entre nosotros.

—¿Es por eso que me preguntaste si hubo alguien antes de ti? ¿Por eso estaba actuando tan raro y distante?

—Bueno, no fue fácil para mí enterarme de esas cosas.

—Era un adolescente, Kaworu -explicó- Lo que escribí aquí fue hace más de una década y lo hice porque no tenía nadie a quien contarle todo lo que me pasaba y lo que sentía.

—¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué te metiste con ese hombre que te doblaba la edad?

—Ya te dije, era un adolescente. Ninguna chica me hacía caso y ni siquiera podía pensar en estar con alguno de mis compañeros, toda la escuela se hubiera enterado de eso. Simplemente las cosas se dieron así y lo hice, supongo que era algo por lo que debía pasar. ¿Acaso vas a juzgarme por eso?

—No, pero...--

—Fue antes de que tú estuvieras en mi vida, Kaworu. Y ya que estamos hablando de esto, ¿a qué edad tuviste tu primera vez?

—A los 16 años.

—Entonces tampoco fue conmigo, ¿verdad?

Nagisa hizo un gesto de negación y esta vez, él bajó la mirada. Jamás había hablado con su esposo de ese asunto y no era como si se sintiera demasiado cómodo haciéndolo, pero no tenía derecho alguno a rehusarse y responderle cuando fue él quien osó invadir su privacidad.

—¿Con quién fue? -preguntó Ikari viéndolo con fijeza-

—Fue...con mi profesor de piano -confesó el albino sonrojándose por completo-

—¿Y qué edad tenía él?

—No lo sé, no lo recuerdo bien. Habrá sido como diez años mayor que yo.

—¿Se aprovechó de ti?

—No, fue algo completamente consensuado.

—¿Y por qué te acostaste con ese tipo?

—Shinji, ya basta.

—¡Responde! -exigió el castaño elevando el tono de voz, bastante molesto-

—Porque me gustaba y quería tener sexo con él -replicó Kaworu de manera contundente-

—Bien, esa fue la misma razón por la que hice lo mismo con Kaji.

—Lo sé. ¡¡¡Si ahí bien lo dijiste claramente!!! -ahora era Nagisa quien empezaba a alterarse- Leí lo que dijiste sobre lo mucho que te gustaba ese tipo y lo bien que la pasaste cuando te hizo el amor. ¡Tú mismo lo pusiste con todo y lujo de detalles!

—¡¡¡No tenías por qué leer nada de esto!!! -los ojos de Shinji comenzaban a aguarse, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto pero parecía que el otro lo estuviera culpando-

—Es cierto pero ya lo hice.

Shinji no pudo resistirlo más, sus lágrimas a brotaron y entonces abrió el diario para ponerse a arrancar las hojas, rompiéndolas con rabia, haciéndolas añicos y arrojándolas al suelo. Ahora era él quien sentía la imperiosa necesidad de destruirlo, se estaba arrepintiendo tanto de haber escrito todas esas cosas y peor aún, al saber que Kaworu lo había leído y estaba enterado de aquellas cosas de su pasado que nunca tuvo el valor de contarle.

—¡Shinji, cálmate! -el albino se acercó a él e intentó detenerlo mientras Ikari lloraba con desesperación y destrozaba su viejo diario- Déjalo, no lo hagas.

—Si te sientes decepcionado de mí y piensas dejarme por esto, solo dímelo ya. No quiero estar con la incertidumbre de no saber a qué atenerme -terminó arrojando el diario al piso y éste cayó abierto a los pies de ambos-

—De ninguna manera haré algo como eso -Nagisa se colocó frente a su esposo, no se atrevió a intentar tocarlo siquiera pues temía un violento rechazo al tenerlo en ese estado- Esto no tiene que afectar a nuestro matrimonio -lanzó un suspiro antes de proseguir- Perdóname, Shinji, me exalté demasiado pero no sabes los celos que sentí al leer todo eso.

El castaño no podía hacer más que sollozar, sentía que había hecho malo y que no merecía a Kaworu. Además estaba asustado, creyendo que el otro lo abandonaría o le pediría el divorcio luego de haberse enterado de aquellos secretos que guardaba. El albino bajó la mirada y vio que el diario cayó abierto en una hoja donde pudo notar había un corazón dibujado con su nombre en él. No había visto eso el tiempo que lo tuvo consigo, así que otra vez, a causa de su curiosidad lo levantó.

—Quémalo o lo haré yo -dijo Shinji con la voz quebrada- ¡Deja ya de leerlo!

Kaworu sonrió mientras sus bellos ojos recorrían ansiosos esa hoja en particular que no había leído antes y se atrevió a leerlo en voz alta.

— _25 de diciembre. Me siento feliz, no porque sea navidad sino porque hoy en la tarde, la profesora Misato nos invitó a su casa para compartir una merienda con los amigos. Allí conocí al chico más hermoso que vi en toda mi vida, su nombre es Kaworu Nagisa. Él vino con la doctora Akagi y al parecer será mi compañero desde el próximo período escolar. Pude hablar un poco con él y me cayó muy bien. Más que eso, creo que me enamoré y eso que no tenía fe en el amor a primera vista. Espero poder verlo pronto nuevamente porque no he dejado de pensar en él._

—Kaworu, por favor -Shinji intentó arrebatarle el diario de nuevo-

—Espera, no sabía que también escribiste sobre nosotros -pidió el albino y siguió leyendo-

—Es demasiado vergonzoso -Ikari iba de un lado a otro tratando de quitárselo pero Nagisa se lo impedía y seguía leyendo las partes donde hablaba de él- ¡Voy a quemar ese estúpido diario de una vez!

Al ser Kaworu más alto y más fuerte que él, Shinji se dio cuenta que no conseguiría su objetivo por lo que terminó acorralándolo contra una pared y sin pensarlo dos veces, perdiendo todo el pudor, bajó el pantalón su esposo y se colocó de rodillas en el piso frente a él. Debía recurrir a otro método para lograr lo que quería y sabía que ese era infalible.

Kaworu sintió los labios del castaño cerrándose en torno a su miembro mientras iniciaba unas exquisitas succiones y con eso, lo iba introduciendo más y más en su boca, provocándole que le temblaran las rodillas y que su cuerpo experimentara una sensación de calor total y automática.

—Ngh...Shinji -susurró el albino y no tuvo más opción que dejar caer el diario a un lado para concentrarse en las atrevidas e impúdicas acciones de su esposo, quien parecía deleitarse con lo que hacía-

Nagisa sujetó los cabellos ajenos de modo a controlar los movimientos del otro a su antojo mientras le iba penetrando la boca poco a poco; eso sí, trataba de ser cuidadoso pero al parecer, Ikari estaba bastante hambriento y él mismo decidió engullírselo por completo.

—¡Aaahhh, aaahhh, Shin...ngh! -gemía el albino sin pudor alguno al tiempo que movía su pelvis en vaivén, disfrutando de la placentera sensación-

Sonrió un poco al recordar que aquello fue un logro suyo y se sintió orgulloso. Al principio, Shinji no era muy bueno en el sexo oral pero con la práctica se volvió un experto en el tema y Kaworu tenía la absoluta certeza de que había sido el único que disfrutó de esos placeres.

Kaworu sintió que no demoraría demasiado en venirse y no quiso que fuera de esa manera. Apartó a su esposo y lo hizo ponerse de pie, lo besó de un modo por demás apasionado e invasivo, dejándole sentir su latente excitación. Shinji lo observó y le sonrió con picardía para luego colaborar, facilitándole el trabajo y sacándose él mismo sus ropas de dormir, quedando desnudo a merced del otro.

No tuvieron tiempo ni ganas de ir hasta la habitación. Ikari se recostó sobre su espalda en el sofá y Nagisa se posicionó entre las piernas de éste, frotando su humedecido y tieso miembro en medio de las nalgas ajenas. Eso ocasionó que Shinji se retorciera excitado, sintiendo una inmensa necesidad de ser llenado y follado salvajemente. No entendía cómo de haber estado llorando todo angustiado minutos atrás, pasó a un estado lujurioso y audaz.

—Hazlo -pidió el castaño viendo al otro directo a los ojos, decidido, directo y tan lascivo como pocas veces-

Kaworu no esperó más e introdujo todo su miembro en el cuerpo de Shinji, con ello ambos gimieron en el acto. Habían tenido sexo la noche anterior y también esa misma mañana, por lo que al castaño no le costó nada tomarlo en él.

Shinji mantenía el ceño fruncido en lo que se acostumbraba a esa deliciosa invasión que siempre resultaba de buenas a primeras, algo dolorosa pero acaba siendo totalmente placentera. Kaworu empujaba más, sus caderas se movían entrando y saliendo del interior ajeno, lo volvía a embestir mientras ambos iban quedando empapados en sudor. Los gemidos se tornaron incesantes y cada vez resonaban más altos, al igual que el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando entre sí.

El orgasmo les sorprendió en medio de besos apasionados y de gimoteos eróticos. Resultó un encuentro inesperado, tan intenso y a su vez tan amoroso, que los dejó agitados, cubiertos de fluidos corporales y también extrañamente contentos. Permanecieron en ese sofá, en esa misma posición, intentando recobrar el aliento en silencio y tal vez, listos para una siguiente ronda en contados minutos.

—Lo siento -dijo el albino mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposo y le besaba una de las mejillas-

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Fue como un sexo de reconciliación, ¿no?

—No debí husmear en tu diario -Kaworu parecía en verdad muy apenado-

—Olvida el estúpido diario ya. Lo único que lamento es que no hayas leído las últimas partes, donde escribí sobre ti y lo que provocabas en mí en aquellos años -confesó el castaño-

—¿Me dejarás leerlo?

—¡Claro que no! Te lo contaré yo mismo o mejor dicho, te lo demostraré -aseveró Shinji y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios-

—Mmm...eso suena interesante -el albino se compuso y luego se levantó de su sitio- ¿Te parece bien si vamos a la habitación?

—Está bien -respondió Ikari para también levantarse del sofá- Ya te alcanzo.

—No tardes -pidió Kaworu y antes de marcharse al dormitorio, besó a su esposo-

Cuando Ikari se aseguró que el otro se había ido ya, recogió su diario y lo abrió en la última página que había escrito, había sido un día 6 de junio, en su cumpleaños número diecisiete cuando para entonces Kaworu ya era oficialmente su novio. Decidió leerlo.

— _6 de junio. Este fue sin dudas el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida hasta ahora. Kaworu y mis amigos me hicieron una linda fiesta sorpresa. Realmente no me lo esperé pero me resultó algo muy grato y la pasé muy bien al final. Me dijeron que pidiera un deseo antes de apagar las velas y no sé si está bien que lo revele aquí pero pedí pasar todos mis próximos cumpleaños al lado de Kaworu. Estoy en verdad muy enamorado y siento que él también me ama, no quiero separarme de ese chico jamás. Todo lo deseo que estemos juntos por muchos años más. Espero mi deseo se haga realidad._

Shinji sonrió al darse cuenta que aquello sí se había cumplido. Ya pasó una década desde que conoció a su gran amor y llevaba cinco años casado con él. Acabó guardando su diario en el cajón de un mueble, ya luego decidiría qué destino le daría finalmente. Luego se retiró a la habitación donde le aguardaba su esposo pero era evidente que aún no iban a dormir.

**FIN**


End file.
